Real-time clocks are used in many electronic systems to provide timing. Clock circuits are often continuously running and therefore could consume a significant portion of power budget in low power systems. At the same time, some applications may specify that real-time clock be accurate to within a tolerance and may have a jitter less than a target jitter value.